


In Which Minnie May Spills the Tea

by jacksparrow589



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Self-indulgent fluff, communication saves the day, we all know Minnie May is being set up for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: After Minnie May recognizes Gilbert as the boy Anne was talking about and says as much in his presence, Gilbert finally decides talking to Anne is probably a good idea.Set post-3x06, kinda ignores the end of the episode, though.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 191





	In Which Minnie May Spills the Tea

School was out for the day.

"Good day, Gilbert." Diana gave him a friendly smile.

"Good day, Diana." Gilbert tipped his cap at Diana and her sister.

As they walked away, Gilbert heard the little girl exclaim, "That's the boy Anne said was looking like he just galloped out of the pages of a novel!"

"Minnie May!" Diana cried. Gilbert sneaked a quick look. Diana was now extremely indecorously hauling her sister by the arm as Minnie May turned back to look at him.

Anne was leaving the schoolhouse now, too.

"Anne!"

Anne heaved a sigh, but stopped. "Yes?"

He hadn't thought about what to say next, so it all came tumbling out. "Did you tell Diana that I looked like a character out of a book?"

Anne blanched, unable to help it. "What did Diana say?!" she hissed.

Gilbert rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing! I mean, she didn't, but Minnie May did..." he trailed off, hoping it made sense. Hoping that what he thought Anne's response implied was true.

"Minnie May is _seven_, Gilbert! She's prone to telling fanciful stories!" protested Anne.

"Seven-year-olds don't typically describe someone as 'looking like they just galloped out of the pages of a novel', Anne!" Gilbert sighed. "But you would. So please, either tell me you did or tell me you didn't."

Anne shook her head. "Please don't make me do this. Don't ask me to admit to something that so disrespects the feelings of a woman like Winifred Rose, because she does not deserve this."

"Miss Rose's feelings don't come into this," Gilbert said quickly. "Not after, well, I'll tell you later, but your concern about any understanding I might have with her is unfounded, I promise you." He waited until comprehension registered on Anne's face. "So, one last time, I ask you: did you mean what you said?"

Anne was very, very still for a moment, but then, she nodded.

Gilbert could tell that she was still wary; that she'd only given him the truth because she trusted he was telling her the truth. "Miss Rose and I... Whatever was there, it was never going to be what we actually needed. Not on my part, and certainly not on hers, and when she told me that she actually felt that way, I realized..." He stopped. "She told me I really ought to be looking under my own nose. That I was missing out on someone very special. And I knew that, but..."

"We were both being foolish," Anne finished, one side of her mouth quirked upward with relief.

"Very much so," Gilbert agreed.

Anne let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I ran away. I just... didn't know what else to do." Her face contorted into a grimace. "And then allowed _Charlie Sloane_, of all people, to walk me home. I should have just run back after you."

Gilbert chuckled quietly, and Anne's heartbeat stumbled over itself. "So you're not at all taken in by his affections?"

"He wants me to be everything I'm not, save the red hair. He's learned to like that much about me, apparently." Anne rolled her eyes. "Although, given that he thinks intelligence makes a woman barren, I'm not sure why he'd still be pursuing me. I'm as likely to give up my pursuit of knowledge as I am to wake up with corn silk yellow hair tomorrow."

Gilbert blinked. "So that's where that question came from. I did wonder." He shook his head. "He doesn't deserve you."

Anne smiled, her cheeks pinking just a bit. "I know."

"For the record, Anne, I appreciate both your hair and your intelligence." Gilbert gave her what Anne had come to consider his classic "charming and I know it" smile.

Anne bit down on her lip, well and truly blushing now. "So I'm given to understand." She looked up into his eyes. "And if I were to tell you that there are similar things I appreciate about you?"

"Well," Gilbert took one of her hands in both of his. "Then I'd say perhaps we have reason to reconsider whether the nature of our relationship is more romantic than friendly."

"I see..." Anne curled her hand around the inner one holding it. "Well, I think we may have found ourselves in just such a situation."

Gilbert nodded, unable to contain his joyful grin. "I know what I'd rather, but I believe the idea is that we ought to agree."

"You could just say you'd like to court me. If you haven't figured out by now that I would absolutely agree, then perhaps you're in need of remedial lessons." Anne allowed herself to smile flirtatiously.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "I'd happily take any lesson from you."

_Oh dear..._ Anne couldn't think of what to say.

Gilbert laughed. "Perhaps a rephrase. Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, if it's agreeable, I would like to court you."

Anne nodded, smiling shyly. "That is agreeable."

"Well then." Gilbert tucked Anne's arm into his. "May I walk you home?"

Again, her smile growing, Anne nodded. "Gilbert Blythe, I would like that very much."

Another voice startled them. "Good," Miss Stacy called from the porch of the schoolhouse. "You'll save me the trouble of needing to speak with Anne's guardians about behavior best left to locations not on school grounds."

Anne and Gilbert looked up at her. "Sorry, Miss Stacy!" Anne called.

Miss Stacy shook her head, smiling. "Off with you two. I trust you'll remember how to behave by tomorrow?"

"Yes, Miss Stacy!" Anne and Gilbert chorused before they walked away laughing and carefree, happy to finally be in the same page, and ready to start a new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what prompted Winnie to tell Gilbert to get it together in this one, but hey, if I'm not allowed to fudge the reason in the name of fluff, then what am I allowed?
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all liked this. Leave some love if you did. Leave some criticism if you didn't.


End file.
